Holborn Police Station
Holborn Police Station is an interior featured in The Getaway: Black Monday that is located in Holborn. It's actual name is unknown but it is where Munroe, Ben Mitchell, Paul Evans, Jack Harvey, Stoppard, Finch and other SO19 units operate from. It is an important location featured in the game. The police station is first seen in the mission, Shoreditch Boys. After the raid on the Collins crew flat, the team return to the station for some breakfast and sit in the cafeteria. The team get some drink and food and sit around talking. Mitch joins Harvey at a table when suddenly Evans accompanies them. Due to Mitch being new to the team, Evans has doubts about working with him after Mitch killed a teenager the previous year. Evans insults Mitch and gets in a brief fight with him, which is quickly interrupted by Munroe. Munroe tells them about another call that had just come in, a shooting at Shoreditch Boys Boxing Gym and the team leave. It is later seen in the mission, Finding Miss Philips, after Mitch brings Levi Stratov back there to be interviewed about the disappearance of journalist Jackie Philips. He gives them nothing and Mitch beats him up a bit as he finds him annoying. Levi insults the police and requests his phone call. He rings Alexei, who then rings Viktor Skobel who arranges for the chief superintendent to have him released immediately. Munroe learns of the news and orders Harvey and Mitch to discretely follow Levi. Afterwards, they find Jackie at a construction site which Levi led them to and they bring her back to the station for safety. Munroe says she can't stay at the station and will instead have to be escorted to a safe house. Mitch takes Jackie outside and takes her to the safe house personally. They drive out of the station and prepare the police escort. This happens at the start of the mission, Hot Property. The police station is then seen briefly at the end of the mission, The Jamaican, after Mitch escorts Tyler back to it. It is then seen in the following mission, Desperate Measures. Evans takes a screaming Tyler inside to be questioned. Mitch and Munroe then get a phone call from Jackie who fears the Russians are onto her. Mitch and Munroe then head over to help her. Ultimately, Jackie Philips gets kidnapped again and Munroe ends up getting killed. The team then return to the station to discuss the note Jackie Philips had left behind, giving the name of the leader of the Russian gang as Viktor Skobel. Suddenly, Finch arrives asking about Munroe and hearing of his death. He then reveals to them some information they gathered from the bath house about a big arms deal taking place between the Yardies and Russians on that day. Evans is furious at him for not telling them this earlier. Mitch asks where it's happening but they only know the time of the deal, not where it is. Mitch decides to get the information out of Tyler. He heads into a questioning room and attacks Tyler. He threatens to kill him if he doesn't give up the information of the arms deal. In fear of his life, Tyler tells him it's happening at a factory in Borough. The team then leave the station and head over the factory to stop the arms deal. The police station is not seen again in the game and doesn't feature in Eddie's story. After the events of the game and Viktor's death in the finale, it's likely the police returned to the station and would continue to use it. Presumably, if Sam Thompson survived the events of the game, she would have been questioned at the station by the police. Additionally, if Mitch survives the events of the game, he would likely take over from Munroe as the new inspector of the station. If he dies however, it would likely have been Evans. Mission Appearences *Shoreditch Boys *Finding Miss Philips *Hot Property *The Jamaican *Desperate Measures Trivia *When playing as Mitch in Free Roaming mode, he will start off just outside the police station. A save garage can be found opposite it, and a silver sports car can be found parked in a parking space outside the station. It is not possible to enter the inside of the station however. *The police station is mentioned by Mitch in the mission, The Wake of the Shoreditch Massacre. *Usually, Eddie O'Connor will drive past the station in the mission, Jimmer Collins, as it is positioned on the road that the player will usually have to drive down in order to get to the next destination, being the printing works in Shoreditch. Category:Interiors Category:Police